Demi-WHAT?
by Thalico Leo
Summary: The Ross kids lives were normal until they found out that they are Half-bloods!
1. Chapter 1

JESSIE POV

I was helping Emma with her homework when the doorbell rang. Four Teens were standing there. Two boys and two girls. The kids came to the door and Emma whispered "Who is the green eyed hotie?" A green eyed boy with raven black hair said "My name is Percy Jackson" he pointed to a girl with blonde curly hair with stormy grey eyes "This is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase." A punk type girl with electric blue eyes and spiky black hair said "I'm Thalia Grace." She pointed to a boy with black hair and obsidian eyes and he looked kind of emo "This is my boyfriend Nico Di'Angelo."

Zuri asked "Why are you here?" Nico said "Have you heard of Greek mythology?" "Of coarse!" I replied. "Well it's NOT mythology. All of the gods and goddesses are real." Annabeth said.

"Are you ok? Do you need to see a doctor?" I said.

**Sorry It is short! More coming up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**LUKE POV**

Ok that blonde haired girl is totally hot. To bad he is with that guy. "Miss we do not need to see a doctor but you must come with us." Wow. Formal much?

"I demand a explanation now about these gods and goddesses if they are real." Percy looked back to his friends and they all nodded. "We are Demi-gods. That means that we are half human half god." Jessie started to get ticked. "Then why are you here?!" Then I noticed a boy with a peach fuzz beard and a bad case of acne. "Our friend Grover helped sniff you out." He said. "Sniff us out? Is this a joke?" I asked starting to get ticked. Nico said to all hold hands. I thought he was crazy but I did it anyway. So did every one else.

All of a sudden the world got dark and could here moaning and screaming. I was as scared as a snail in the middle of a freeway (Jessie! What have you done to me!) And then I was on a hill with a pine tree. Thalia said "Welcome to camp half blood."


	3. Chapter 3

**ZURI POV**

I was looking around and I saw a PEGASUS! "A PEGASUS! Can I ride it? PLEASE?" I asked. "Ok. But after you get claimed." Nico said. "Claimed?" Jessie asked. "Yes claimed. When a god or goddess claims you as their kid." Annabeth said. "Wait but I have both my parents!" Emma said. I was totally confused.

"Actually, Your mom isn't really your mom." Thalia said. The whole time while she was saying this my mind was screaming, STALKER! "How do you know this stuff?" I said. "Chiron gave us your files." Percy said. "Who is Chiron?" Ravi asked. Percy pointed to a guy with a pony butt.

"THIS IS PONY WONDERLAND!" I screamed and I ran over to him. "Can I have a ride?" I asked. "Who are you child?" He asked. "I am Zuri! And this is Emma, Ravi, Luke and Jessie." I said proudly. Then there was a hologram type thingy above my head...

**Tell me who the parents should be! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on __Demi-WHAT?_

_There was a hologram type thingy above my head..._

**EMMA POV**

Zuri had a sign above her head. " Zuri, Daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of love and beauty" Chiron announced. Soooooo lucky! Daughter of the goddess of stinkin' beauty! Then Luke had a sign above his head to. "Luke son of Hermes." Then Ravi had a sign to! "Ravi son of Hectate." Then FINALLY I had a sign too! "Emma daughter of Apollo." WHAT? "Jessie daughter of ... Hestia?"

**THIS IS JUST A Preview!**

**More tonight! **


	5. Chapter 5

**EMMA POV**

Zuri had a sign above her head. " Zuri, Daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of love and beauty" Chiron announced. Soooooo lucky! Daughter of the goddess of stinkin' beauty! Then Luke had a sign above his head to. "Luke son of Hermes." Then Ravi had a sign to! "Ravi son of Hectate." Then FINALLY I had a sign too! "Emma daughter of Apollo." WHAT? "Jessie daughter of ... Hestia?" Every one was silent. Then the hottie spoke up, "There must be a mistake. Hestia is a virgin goddess." All this time Jessie just looked confused. Chiron spoke up. "Well, Hestia does not have a cabin so who volunteers to have Jessie stay in their cabin until otherwise?" Thalia rose her hand. "Good Now they must get back to their cabins" He said.

All of a sudden Ravi snapped his fingers and everyone except Chiron was in Paris. "Cool! I was just thinking about how interesting it would be to be in Paris, France when I snapped my fingers and look what happened!" He said. "Yeah. You just so happen to be thinking about Paris when you do that" Luke muttered. Nico the other hottie spoke up. "Well, I guess we are stuck here for a while."


	6. Chapter 6

EMMA POV (Sorry it can't be in bold! Something is wrong with that button...)

I was walking on top of the Eiffel Tower, when I saw a cute (and by cute I mean dorky cute) Hispanic elf like kid. I walked over and said "Bonjour!" He flashed me a smile and said "Ashontay Mademoiselle. Sorry I don't know much French." I laughed and said "It's okay. I don't know much either. Do you live around here?" He smiled and said "I have been here for a Month. I live in the apartment over by the bakery." Then he smiled a cute crooked smile. "Would you like a tour around Paris?" I smiled and said "Of coarse!" "Then come along." We walked around and ate a bit. "This was awesome." I told him. "Definitely. We should do this again." I smiled and said "Bye! By the way, I never did catch your name." He smiled and said "Leo, Leo Valdez."

**Cliffy! I know! It's so short, but there will be more later tonight or tomorrow! I have to do (dun dun dun) HOMEWORK! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! **


End file.
